Vagabond
'Vagabonds' Vagabonds are universalists who draw power from multiple sources simultaneously. Few vagabonds stand out as an exceptional example in any one field; rather, they strike a name for themselves by being capable in many different areas. Vagabonds travel far and wide, seeking knowledge and power to add to their repertoire of tricks, inevitably creating some unique abilities of their own. Vagabonds might include a grizzled bounty hunter who grasps at every bit of information they can use to improve their deadly skill, a poor orphan who always wanted to be a great wizard but only ever had access to scraps of knowledge here and there, or a flighty noble who has the time and money to spare learning arcane and divine arts with swordplay on the side. Campaign Specific: Vagabonds were relatively rare in the world up until the Fracturing took place. Travel was often difficult and unnecessary, and few had open doors ready to welcome those passing through, especially if that involved sharing some of their ancient techniques. Since the Fracturing however, vagabonds have become one of the most common types of adventurer. In a world where settling down in one place and seriously studying a single topic can be next to impossible, it's become more practical to dabble in a wide variety of different arts. The Vagabond Quick Build You can make a vagabond quickly by following these suggestions. First, make Intelligence your highest score, followed by Dexterity. Second, choose the Sage background. 'Class Features' As a vagabond, you gain the following class features. Hit Points: Hit Dice: 1d8 per vagabond level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per vagabond level after 1st Proficiencies: Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields Weapons: Simple weapons, martial melee weapons Tools: None Saving Throws: Constitution, Intelligence Skills: Choose any four Equipment: You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background. * (a) a martial weapon and a shield or (b) two martial weapons * (a) a diplomat's pack or (b) an entertainer's pack or © an explorer's pack * (a) leather armor or (b) scale mail * A spell component pouch Spellcasting At 1st level, you've learned to weave together your vast array of experiences to cast spells. See chapter 10 of the PHB for the general rules of spellcasting. Vagabonds use both the cleric and sorcerer spell lists, and can choose from either list when selecting spells. Cantrips: You know two cantrips of your choice from the vagabond spell list. You learn additional vagabond cantrips of your choice at 4th and 10th level. Preparing and Casting Spells: The Vagabond table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these vagabond spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. You prepare the list of vagabond spells that are available for you to cast, choosing from both the cleric and sorcerer spell lists. When you do so, choose a number of cleric or sorcerer spells (in any combination) equal to your Intelligence modifier + half your vagabond level, rounded down (minimum of one spell). The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots, and must be no higher in level than you're currently allowed to prepare based on the Preparable Level column of the Vagabond table. Preparable Level: Although vagabonds are capable of casting a variety of different spells, they're limited to preparing lower level spells in their slots. Even if a 3rd level vagabond has 2nd level spell slots, the Preparable Level column of the Vagabond table shows that they can only prepare up to 1st level spells. For example, if you are a 3rd-level vagabond, you have 4 1st-level and two 2nd-level spell slots, but you can only prepare 1st level spells. With an Intelligence of 16 (+3), your list of prepared spells can include up to four 1st-level spells. If you prepare the 1st-level spell cure wounds, you can cast it using a 1st-level or 2nd-level slot. Casting the spell doesn't remove it from your list of prepared spells. You can also change your list of prepared spells when you finish a long rest. Preparing a new list of vagabond spells requires time spent in quiet meditation: at least 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list. Spellcasting Ability: Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your vagabond spells, since you learn spells through exposure, study, and practice. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a vagabond spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier Recomposition At 1st level, you gain the ability to adjust your list of available spells. Once per day when you finish a short rest, you can choose prepared spells to change. The spell slots can have a combined level that is equal to or less than half your vagabond level (rounded up). For example, if you're a 5th-level vagabond, you can change up to three levels worth of spell slots. You can change either one 2nd-level spell and one 1st-level spell, or three 1st-level spells. As usual, you can't prepare a new spell that's higher in level than the Preparable Level column allows. Drifter At 2nd level, you've already spent a significant portion of your life traveling, meeting people, and learning new things. You learn two languages of your choice. You also add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma ability check you make that doesn't already include your proficiency bonus. Field of Study Starting at 3rd level, choose from among the following fields of study: Arcana, Divinity, Nature, Psionics, or Warfare. Your choice grants you features at 3rd level, and again at 6th, 10th, and 15th levels. Study Spells: Each field of study has a list of spells -- its study spells -- that you gain at the vagabond levels noted in the study description. Once you gain a study spell, you always have it prepared, and it doesn't count against the number of spells you can prepare each day. You can't change a study spell with Recomposition. If you have a study spell that doesn't appear on the vagabond spell lists, the spell is nonetheless a vagabond spell for you. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Starting at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Spell Access By 7th leveI, you have plundered magical knowledge from a wide spectrum of disciplines. Choose two spells from any class. Each spell can be from a different class if you desire. A spell you choose must be of level you can prepare, as shown on the Vagabond table. The chosen spells count as vagabond spells for you and can be prepared whenever you prepare your spells daily, or when you use Recomposition. You choose two additional spells from any class at 11th level and again at 15th level. When you reach 11th and 15th level, you can choose to replace any of the spells you previously chose with Spell Access, trading them out for any other spell of a level that you can prepare from any spell list. Advanced Knowledge At 14th level, you gain the ability to prepare a single 6th level spell each day when you prepare your spells. This spell can come from either the cleric or sorcerer spell list, and counts against the number of spells you've prepared for the day. You can't change this spell with Recomposition, but you can change it each day when you take a long rest. You can cast this advanced knowledge spell once, expending a spell slot normally. You must then finish a long rest before you can do so again. At 18th level, you can also prepare one 7th level spell, which follows the same rules. Perfect Adaptability At 20th level, you can use Recomposition every time you complete a short rest. 'Fields of Study' Every vagabond chooses a field of study to expand their knowledge. Each vagabond has a broad understanding of many different topics, yet no vagabond can dabble in every possible subject. The field of study you choose opens up new ideas and options, allowing you to learn new spells and develop new techniques. A field of study can also represent a greater focus in one area, improving your understanding of a given discipline and allowing you to master your chosen art. Arcana The arcana field of study involves long hours of study and practice with the arcane arts. Perhaps you're a student or a teacher at a prestigious magic school, or maybe you're an employee in a vast library with a lot of time on your hands. You could also be an adventurer who unearths tombs and artifacts which hold vast arcane knowledge within. Arcana Study Spells: Arcane Initiate: When you choose this field of study at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in the Arcana skill (or any other skill if you already have Arcana), and you gain two cantrips of your choice from the sorcerer spell list. For you, these cantrips count as vagabond cantrips. Spellbound: At 6th level, when you cast a spell on yourself that has a duration of 1 minute or longer, the spell lasts twice its normal duration, to a maximum duration of 24 hours. Mana Shield: Starting at 10th level, whenever you take damage, you can use your reaction to expend a spell slot, reducing the damage you take by an amount equal to five times the slot expended. Magic Resistance: At 15th level, you have advantage on all saving throws against spells. Divinity The divinity field of study assumes that you have some greater connection to a deity or a church. Vagabonds with a divinity field of study seek to find their place in the universe and expand upon what they know by delving into the power of the divine. A divinity field of study can be something long-practiced, perhaps from a young age, or it can be the result of a recent conversion. A vagabond of this type might be a quiet priest, but could just as easily be a holy avenger who seeks to wipe out heretics. Divinity Study Spells: Healing Hands: At 3rd level, you have a pool of healing power that replenishes when you take a long rest. With that pool you can restore a total number of hit points equal to your vagabond level x 5. As an action, you can touch a creature and draw power from the pool to restore a number of hit points to that creature, up to the maximum amount remaining in your pool. If you use this ability on yourself, you can do so as a bonus action. This feature has no effect on undead and constructs. Turn Undead: Starting at 6th level, you can use an action to present a holy symbol and speak a prayer censuring the undead. Each undead that can see or hear you within 30 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC. If the creature fails its saving throw, it is turned for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. A turned creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can, and it can't willingly move to a space within 30 feet of you. It also can't take reactions. For its action, it can use only the Dash action or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If there's nowhere to move, the creature can use the Dodge action. You must finish a short or long rest to use Turn Undead again. Divine Strike: At 10th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with divine energy. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 radiant damage to the target. When you reach 16th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Divine Wings: At 15th level, you gain the ability to sprout a pair of wings from your back (feathered or bat-like, your choice), gaining a flying speed equal to your current walking speed. You can create these wings as a bonus action on your turn. They last until you dismiss them as a bonus action on your turn. You can't manifest your wings while wearing armor unless the armor is made to accommodate them, and clothing not made to accommodate your wings might be destroyed when you manifest them. Nature The nature field of study suggests that you spend a great deal of your time surrounded by nature, interacting with it, studying it, and trying to emulate it. Vagabonds who cherish nature are often close to animals and liken themselves to ancient druids, doing their best to find harmony and balance. A nature field of study can be accomplished with hands-on experience, but it can also be forged working on a ranch, mediating in a temple, or even researched through books. Nature Study Spells: Spirit Guide: When you take this field of study at 3rd level, you learn the find familiar spell and can cast it as a ritual. This spell is always prepared and doesn't count against the number of spells you can prepare each day. When you cast the spell, your familiar is always fey type and has an Intelligence score of 6 if it's not already higher. Your familiar gains a fly speed of 30 feet if it doesn't already have one, regardless of what type of creature it is, and it has the hover ability. Its hit point maximum equals the hit point number in its stat block or three times your vagabond level, whichever is higher. Lastly, your familiar gains the ability to speak one language of your choice. Misty Escape: Starting at 6th level, you can vanish in a puff of mist in response to harm. When you take damage, you can use your reaction to turn invisible and teleport up to 60 feet to an unoccupied space you can see. You remain invisible until the start of your next turn or until you attack or cast a spell. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. True Spirit At 10th level, your spirit guide's abilities improve. Your familiar becomes immune to charm and frightened, and can use an action to change into any beast with a challenge rating of 1/2 or less. Its statistics are replaced by the statistics of the beast, but it retains an Intelligence score of 6 (if the chosen form's Intelligence isn't already higher). Your familiar can stay in this shape indefinitely, but can revert as a bonus action, and automatically reverts if it falls unconscious, drops to 0 hit points, or dies. In this form, it still counts as a familiar, and can use any familiar-specific abilities as defined by the spell and the Spirit Guide ability, and still can't attack. Natural Tongue: By 15th level, you've become so connected with the fabric of nature that you understand all spoken languages. Moreover, any creature that can understand a language can understand what you say. Psionics The psionic field of study often requires meditation and quiet thoughtfulness. Psychic abilities manifest in many, but require cautious study and long hours of practice to properly utilize. As a vagabond, you may have been naturally gifted with psychic magic, or you may have brought it forth through self-reflection and careful practice. It's also possible you've unlocked the ability during your adventures, finding secrets which granted you the power to manipulate the world around you with your mind. Psionic Study Spells: Psychic Initiate: When you choose this field of study at 3rd level, you learn the vicious mockery cantrip. For you, this cantrip counts as a vagabond cantrip. Mental Probe: At 3rd level, you can attempt to forcibly ascertain certain details by scouring a creature's mind. As an action, choose one creature that you can see within 60 feet of you. That creature must make a Wisdom saving throw. If the creature succeeds on the saving throw, you can't use this feature on it again until you finish a long rest. If the creature fails its save, you immediately know the highest level spells it's capable of casting (if any). You can learn the name of a number of spells up to your Intelligence modifier (minimum of 1). If the creature has multiple levels of spells, you choose what level of spell you'd like to know for each. Mental Probe only reveals the name of a spell and a general sense of what it does, and does not reveal information such as the creature's level or spell DCs. You must finish a short or long rest to use Mental Probe again. Stillness of Mind: Starting at 6th level, you can use your action to end one effect on yourself that is causing you be charmed or frightened. Psychic Connection: At 10th level, you learn how to perform a special ten minute ritual, during which you must sit still while in contact with clear orb or gemstone (such as a crystal ball) or a mirror. When you complete the ritual, you cast the contact other plane spell without consuming a spell slot. You automatically succeed on the saving throw and suffer no ill effect from the spell. Once you use this ability, you must finish a long rest before using it again. Dull Pain: By 15th level, you've gained the ability to touch the mind of others and soothe injuries the moment they happen. When a creature within 30 feet of you takes damage, you can use your reaction to halve that damage. Warfare The warfare field of study often necessitates a great deal of physical exercise and training. Most who study warfare in detail have been or currently are soldiers or mercenaries. Others might include thugs, assassins, or even nobles who are fascinated with the art of war and study it in great detail. Perhaps you grew up in a warlike tribe because of your race or geography, or maybe a life of fighting was merely thrust upon you at an early age. Warfare Study Spells: Might and Magic: At 3rd level, you gain proficiency with all martial weapons and with medium and heavy armor. Additionally, you can use a bonus action to expend one spell slot to regain 1d8 hit points per level of the spell slot expended. Parry and Return Fire: Starting at 6th level, as a reaction, you can add your proficiency bonus to your AC against one melee attack that would hit you. To do so, you must see the attacker and be wielding a melee weapon. Alternatively, when hit by a ranged attack roll, you can use your reaction to make a single weapon attack against the attacker. To do so, you must see the attacker and be wielding a ranged weapon. Cover: At 10th level, you can use your bonus action to protect one creature within 5 feet. As long as you remain within 5 feet, you take any damage that your target would have taken until the start of your next turn. You can also end this effect early at any time, which doesn't require an action. Physical Adept: Once you reach 15th level, you add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution ability check you make that doesn't already include your proficiency bonus.